Foreverwing
Foreverwing (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — jeden z największych poznanych gatunków smoków, przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, później zaś w komiksie The Serpent's Heir, gdzie odgrywa kluczową rolę. Wygląd Wszystkie poznane osobniki tego gatunku mają formę tytaniczną. Smok w tym stadium rozwoju osiąga ogromne rozmiary, sięgające ponad stu metrów długości, więc wielkością zbliżony jest do Czerwonej Śmierci. Naturalną barwą skóry Foreverwinga jest brąz. Ze względu na stany hibernacji, w których smok może spędzić dziesiątki, a nawet setki lat, jego grzbiet często porośnięty jest bujną roślinnością, głównie drzewami. Także sama skóra smoka ma strukturę oraz barwę przywodzącą na myśl pnie drzew, połączone i poskręcane ze sobą w kształt masywnego stworzenia. Cechy te tworzą naturalny kamuflaż, przez co bardzo trudno rozpoznać smoka skrywającego się na lądzie. Łapy są niezwykle grube i silne, podobnie jak tułów. Krótka, gruba szyja łączy tułów ze spłaszczoną głową. Pysk jest duży, zęby stosunkowo małe i niezbyt ostre. Małe oczy osadzone są blisko siebie, za nozdrzami. Z tyłu głowy wyrasta charakterystyczna korona, która także sprawia wrażenie złożonej z wydłużonych, poskręcanych bali drewna. Smok posiada skrzydła pozwalające mu latać. Siedlisko i dieta Jedyne poznane osobniki z gatunku zamieszkiwały Wyspę Nepenthe. Foreverwing z gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk zajmuje grotę i las za wioską Berk. Nie jest znana dieta tych ogromnych gadów, jednak plują one płynną lawą. Zachowanie i tresura Foreverwing jest dosyć łagodnym olbrzymem, który śpi przez większość swojego czasu i nie lubi, gdy mu się ów sen przerywa. Rzadko kiedy są wrogo nastawione do smoków innych gatunków, czy nawet własnego - przykładem jest Wyspa Nepenthe, na której żyło obok siebie aż sześć osobników. Choć spokojne w stanie hibernacji, nie tolerują tych, którzy przeszkadzają im w ich długim śnie. Zbudzone stają się niespokojne i wrogie, rozsierdzone powodują ogromne zniszczenia wokół siebie, jednak głównie za sprawą swojego rozmiaru. Foreverwingi ulegają władzy alfy. Nieznana jest metoda tresury tych ogromnych gadów. Z natury są one nieszkodliwe i przesypiają większość swojego życia, więc pokojowa koegzystencja ludzi z nimi jest możliwa nawet bez tresury - wystarczy pozwolić im na spokojny sen. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Foreverwing posiada zdolność wypluwania ze swojego pyska płynnej lawy, zupełnie tak samo jak smoki z kamiennej klasy. Zdaje się mieć ograniczoną kontrolę nad kierunkiem splunięcia, gdyż owa lawa po prostu wylewa się z jego szczęk, przywodząc przy tym na myśl wodospad. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising smok pluje natomiast zielonkawą substancją przypominającą kwas. Kamuflaż Ze względu na charakterystyczne struktury na grzbiecie przypominające las iglasty, nawet pomimo ogromnych rozmiarów smok jest w stanie wtopić się w otoczenie i pozostać niezauważonym, przybierając wygląd typowo zalesionej rzeźby terenu. Inne, mniejsze smoki, nawet z klasy tropicieli, nie są w stanie wywęszyć Foreverwinga. Telepatia Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, Foreverwing posiada zdolność telepatii, z czego jeden z osobników posiada specjalną, telepatyczną więź z Czkawką. Tej zdolności nie potwierdza jednak komiks The Serpent's Heir. Słabości Pojawienie się ''The Serpent's Heir Smoki z tego gatunku zamieszkiwały Nepenthe Island. Przez wiele lat śpiąc tworzyły one powierzchnię tej wyspy, na której mieszkali niczego nieświadomi ludzie. W pewnym momencie wyspę zaczęły nawiedzać tajemnicze trzęsienia ziemi. Poprosili oni o pomoc Czkawkę, który po przybyciu na miejsce razem z innymi jeźdźcami odkrył sekret wyspy. Obudzone smoki z początku były zdezorientowane i niespokojne, niszcząc zabudowania na wyspie, jednak po interwencji Szczerbatka jako alfy uspokoiły się, opuściły wyspę i rozleciały się w różne strony. Znani przedstawiciele Inne *Sześć Foreverwingów z Wyspy Nepenthe W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk thumb Foreverwing pojawił się w grze po aktualizacji w maju 2015 roku. Jest drugim ze smoków legendarnych. Zamieszkuje północną część wyspy. Jego las znajduje się między Ragnarok Rock a Freya's Field. Aby odblokować tego smoka, należy: *mieć 160 wikingów na Berk, *mieć odblokowaną Zieloną Śmierć, *uzbierać kolekcję lub zapłacić 30 000 run. Dzięki posiadaniu Foreverwinga: *zostaje odblokowane jedno dodatkowe miejsce do zbierania drewna, *zostaje odblokowany dostęp do kolekcji, za które można dostać smoki ziemne, *można czasowo podwyższyć statystyki dotyczące zbierania drewna, *zostają odblokowane poszukiwania Foreverwinga (trwają 12 godzin). DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising W tej grze Foreverwing odgrywa rolę jednego z ''bossów, czyli bardzo silnych przecinków, których gracz spotyka po zakończeniu każdego większego etapu. Foreverwing pojawia się w lokacji Drenchwood Forest. Ciekawostki *Smok prawdopodobnie pojawia się na początku Księgi smoków. *Jest to jedyny poznany smok, na którym występują struktury podobne do drzew iglastych. *Smok ten mimo swoich wielkich rozmiarów może latać. *Foreverwing może żyć stadnie z innymi smokami ze swojego gatunku *Jego organizm wytwarza substancję, która pozwala mu na tak długą hibernację. Gdy smoki z tego gatunku tworzyły powierzchnię wyspy, substancja przedostawała się do wody w "gorących źródłach", co powodowało senność u mieszkańców wyspy i u smoków jeźdźców. Tymi "źródłami" były w rzeczywistości nozdrza Foreverwingów. *W przeciwieństwie do innych gatunków ogromnych smoków, Foreverwing nie jest odporny na kontrolę alfy. *Wszystkie poznane Foreverwingi były smokami tytanicznymi. Nieznany jest zatem ich wygląd i przyzwyczajenia w formie dorosłej. Yes, all Titan Wings, including the Foreverwings from #SerpentsHeir. Come to think of it, we’ve never seen Hatchling or Broad Wing versions of these dragons yet. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Foreverwing es:Alaeterna pt-br:Foreverwing: asa eterna ru:Вечнокрыл it:Ala Eterna Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z gier Kategoria:Gatunki z komiksów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising